Destroying Evil
by JJ CJ
Summary: HP.YGO. Yuugi is Twenty and hired at Hogwarts, but meets some unforseen problems getting there. Who caused this? What do they have to do with Voldemorte?... Will update SOON! chp3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Destroying Evil **   
A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter Crossover

"Speech" (In English)   
_/Yuugi to Yami/_   
**/Yami to Yuugi/ **   
_--Thoughts-- _

AUTHOUR'S NOTES --   
Welp, I've started another one. Another Crossover. This one is Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh!. Oh fun! Fear me. Tcheh. One and A hlaf years ago, I started this account. One year ago I uploaded my first story. Now, Here I am, working on my eighth story. I am proud. :Big Huge Grin: Oh, and This is Slightly AU. Like, Yuugi and Yami are older, like, twenty something, there fore Duel Monsters is a very old Game taht your parents look back on and sigh, thinking "Why the hell did we ever play that game?" So yeah. And this in their ....sixth year. meaning they're sixteen. Yeah. 

---------- 

Everyone croweded into the Great Hall, like every year. The First Years were sorted, like every year. Then.... 

"Well everyone, Welcome Back to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you all know, We have a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. His name is Mutou Yuugi. He is going to be comming over from Japan, hopefully tonight. Unfortunatley, he isn't here right now, to --" He was interupted by the main doors banging open. The loud noise was followed up by two young men rushing in. The smaller of the two was supported by the other, seemingly unconcious. 

"My Aibou needs help! Dumbledore-sensei! Onegai, Someone!" the one supporting the other called out to the assembled students and teachers. Hagrid was up and moving before the young man had finished his plea for help. 

"Gi'e 'im here, I'll get 'im up to Poppy right quick now. You warm yourself up, Mr. Yami, and tell Professor Dumbledore what happened to get Mr. Yuugi in this state." 

The young man sagged with relief as the smaller was taken from him. Harry, Hermione and Ron all got up and rushed to his side as he seemed he was about to faint and helped him to sit down. 

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, my thanks to you." The man, whom hagrid had called 'mr. Yami', sighed as the three teenagers helped him to a seat, and sagged against the table. "I am in debt to you three. Could you lend me your names?" 

Harry's brow furrowed at the way he phrased that question. "Uh, Harry, Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger, and that's Ron Weasly. You are...?" 

"My Name is Motou Yami. My Aibou, Yuugi, is the one Mr. Hagrid carried to the hospital wing." 

"So...If it isn't too rude, why are you here?" 

The young man smiled slightly, and chuckled a little. "No, No, It's not too rude, not at all...." he sighed. "I am not really a professor here, save for that I am Yuugi-cha--Yuugi's back-up, should he need it." he chuckled again. "Though I highly doubt he will." 

"So, Yuugi's our new DADA techer?" Ron cut in, obviously curious. 

"Yes, I suppose, if that is what you call it. I beleive Dumbledore-san told you that we are from Japan?" 

"Well, yes, but he didn't mention _you_," Hermione said accusingly. Obviously she didn't trust the wildly haired young man. Speaking of which.... 

Suddenly Yami seemed to become aware of a large number of students behind him, and to his sides, all staring at his hair. "Yes?" he growled irritably. 

A fifth year Gryffindor by the name of Colin Crevey, though Yami did not know this, stepped foreward. "We...uh, well,...." 

"Spit it _out_, boy." Yami growled, obviously getting rather frustrated. 

"Well...uh, do..Uh. How do you get your hair like that?" 

Yami was silent for a moment, and then... 

"I really have no Idea." 

At that moment, Dumbledore managed to make his way through the crowd. "Now, now, I think Mr. Motou needs some space. All of you, off to your comon rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, You three stay, Mr. Motou might need some help getting to his room." Once everyone, save for the five in question, had cleared off, Dumbledore sat down in a seat across from Yami. "Now, what exactly put the other Mr. Motou in the state he is in." 

Yami sighed and leaned his head against the table for a moment. "Well, our flight was.. I beleive Aibou said four hours behind. We did not want to be later than necessary getting here, so Yuugi and I decided to use the shado-- ano..." Yami cast a nervous glance at the three students. 

"Don't worry, Yami, you can speak freely in front of them." 

"Right." Yami seemed to imediatley relax. "Well, We decided to use the Shadow Relm to transport ourselves here. When we were in the relm, a monster, one neither of us know, though I am sure I have seen it before, attacked us. Yuugi-chan attempted to defend us. He was manging quite well, when suddenly he was attacked on the mental level. I was unable to block, only to run, and I managed to get us here, but Yuugi...I-I couldn't.. he..." the young man broke down into tears. Harry self-concsiously patted his back. "You saw, Dumbledore-sensei. He's like that inside too. He just..I- I can't....You know our link...He..I can't--the door is closed...." Here he put his head down upon his arms as sobs wracked his body. 

Dumbledore's face creased in worry. "Oh dear. That isn't a good thing...But....no, obviously you wouldn't know why the attack didn't effect you...I mean, considering your link...." 

"I beleive that it was a warning. Someone wanted to warn us, but did not want to cause lasting harm either to my self, or to my Aibou...." 

"About that," Hermione cut in, "What does 'aibou' mean anyways? And who _are_ you?" 

Yami sighed, obviously not enjoying being questioned, and leaned his head against the table for a moment, before he spoke. "Aibou is a Japanese word meaning 'Partner' or 'Other'.....Yuugi-chan _is_ mou-hitori-no-boku, my other me. As for who I am....you would not beleive me were I to tell you....."1 

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment. "I beleive, Mr. Motou, that you would be surprised what these three would and would not beleive. Why don't you try them?" 

Yami cast a skeptical glance at Dumbledore before he continued. "Alright, since Dumbledore-san has already said that I can speak freely about you, I suppose I could tell you of my person...." He took a deep breath before continueing. 

"I am a Pharaoh from Egypt, sealed into a puzzle to lock away a great darkness...many millenia after my body turned to dust, and the evil was vanquished, a student in Japan solved the Puzzle, thus letting my sould free into this world.... Dumbledore-sensei! I just remembered where I saw the creature that attacked us before!" 

Dumbledore blinked. "Where?" 

"In my past. I saw it in the battle against the Darkness....I beleive Seto-san was the one to battle it.....It was a creature more fearsome than Ammit...." his eyes glazed over as he was trapped in a memory. Harry leaned over to touch his shoulder, to see if the young man was alright, but when his fingers came in contact with the Egyptian/Japanese man.... 

_Harry blinked. He was standing on a battle field, around him were soldiers, ready to do anything for their Pharaoh and for their Egypt. Speaking of which.... _

"Pharaoh Atemu! Priest Seto sends word that his forces are faltering! They cannot hold the beast off much longer!" Harry looked to his right, where the voice was comming from. A man was speaking to Yami, who was looking impassivley over the field before him. At least until he heard the last sentence. "Where are they?" he demanded. 

The man beofre him bowed low. "Over to the east. But Pha-" before the man could finish what he was saying, Yami had spurred his horse off, and Harry was drawn after him. --it's like in a pensive. I'm only seeing what has happened before. I can't do anything....-- Seemingly moments later, they were drawing up to a large battle. There were bodies everywhere, and less living than dead. the few left alive were battling with all their strangth against a giant monstosity that Harry didn't get a look at before Yami began moving towards the head of the battle, until he came upon a man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "SETO!" 

The man looked up at this call. "Pharaoh Atemu! Thank the Gods you are here. We cannot hold it off much longer..." 

Yami nodded once and turned to look at the beast. Harry finaly got a look at it -- 

"HARRY!! Harry, are you alright?" Ron was shaking his shoulder, he was lying against the table, _--what just happened?--_ next to him, Yami was sitting up, rubbing his head. 

"A vision....most likley the tauk....." the young man murmured. Slowly Yami shook his head. "I will tell you more on the morn, Dumbledore-sensei. For now, I must watch over my aibou......." With that, he was up and walking towards the hospital wing. 

"What...what just happened?" Harry asked his friends and the professor. 

"I beleive, Harry, you got caught in a memory that came upon Mr. Motou. Now, all of you, it's late, you'd best get to sleep. you have classes tomorrow. Except Defense Against the Dark Arts, unless one of the Mr. Motou's is miraculously able to teach tomorrow....though I wouldn't be surpised if Yami did decide to teach, just to keep Yuugi happy...." 

---------- 

1 - okay, admitedly, my japanese isn't that great, but this is the word isn't it? I know the very basics (san, chan, kun, onegai, arigatou, ohayo, konnichiwa, konbanwa, etc.), and If you read enough Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics, then you will inevitably come across the word 'Aibou'. This is how someone translated it, so, this is how i use it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Destroying Evil**   
A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter Crossover

"Speech" (In English)   
_/Yuugi to Yami/_   
**/Yami to Yuugi/**   
_--Thoughts--_

AUTHOUR'S NOTES --   
Welp....I'm working on two fics right now, so.....yeah. I like this one, and decided I should continue it. I like the idea of having Yuugi as a teacher, instead of a student with latent magic powers, the way I usualy see him portrayed. So yeah. And if I didn't warn you the first time around, This is major SHONEN-AI. If you don't know what that means, literaly translated, it means 'Boy-Love'. Also known as SLASH. Okay so yeah. Anywee..... 

----------   
LAST TIME on DESTORYING EVIL   
---------- 

_"I beleive, Harry, you got caught in a memory that came upon Mr. Motou. Now, all of you, it's late, you'd best get to sleep. you have classes tomorrow. Except Defense Against the Dark Arts, unless one of the Mr. Motou's is miraculously able to teach tomorrow....though I wouldn't be surpised if Yami did decide to teach, just to keep Yuugi happy...." _

---------- 

The next morning seemed almost normal, as they all got up and set to getting to their classes. Again, Harry, Ron and Hermione had almost all the same classes, save for a few. The three of them headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall, with Fred, George and a few of the other Gryffindors. They went through the usual motions of eating breakfast, reading the Daily Bugle, and looking at their Scheduals. And that's where normal ended. 

Dumbledore stood up by his seat at the teacher's table. "Could I have your attention for a moment please?" 

The Hall imediatley quieted down. "Now, I'm sure you all saw what happened last night. The man taken to the Hospital wing, was, indeed Motou Yuugi, who is going to be your Defense Aganst The Dark Arts professor. This is Motou Yami, who will be teaching in his place, until the first Mr. Motou is able to teach. Mr. Motou, if you could stand up, please...?" 

The man in question stood up, and seemed to be a very different man from the one Harry, Ron and Hermione had spoken to the night before. The stood proud and tall, various pieces of gold jewlery on his person, dark make-up lining his eyes, and Hermione vaguley recaled reading something about Egyptians and a make-up called Kohl. The moment Yami stood up, a ny babbling that might have begun while Dumbledore was speaking stoped. Everyone sat and stared at this man, who had a veritable aura of royalty about him. Then, slowly, the Egyptian/Japanese man bowed, rather slowly, from the waist. Then he sat down, and all the talking started up again. Upon consulting their time-tables, Harry, Ron and Hermione discovered that they had DADA first thing. With the Slytherins. Oh Joy. 

---------- 

Once all the students were seated in the small room, Yami reverted to his corporeal form, drawing gasps from the group before him. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna-san. My greetings to you. I am, as Dumbledore-sensei said, Motou Yami. I will be teaching this course until further notice. And before you claim that I cannot have the credentials, I tell you this. I know everything that my Aibou does, and He everything I do. I am more than old enough to teach all of you a thing or two. Now...." and he with this speech, he began to call the roll. He gave no indication of remembering Harry, Hermione or Ron from the night previous. When the call was finished, Yami stood back from the class, apraising them. A few students in the front row heard him mutter to himself "No, not yet....not ready..." Yami nodded decisivley to himself, and went to the desk at the front of the room, and drew forth a thick book, idily flipping through it. with another mutter of 'ah', He began to scan one page in particular. 

"Hmm... Alright, since you are obviously not ready, save for a few of you, for the lesson I had planned to teach you all, I will simply go along with the lesson plan provided by one of your previous professors, one by the name of Remus Lupin....interesting name....lupin.....Hm, Anyways, on with the lesson, though I feel Yuugi-chan could undoubtably do a better job..." 

And on they went. 

---------- 

Yami fell into the chair behind the desk at the front of the classroom, absently scrubbing at his eyes. He would never be able to see how his Aibou enjoyed this. Suddenly he felt a touch at the edge of his mind. He sat bolt-upright, eyes wide. **/A-aibou? Are you there?/**

_/Y-ya--yam-i......i--it hurts...../_

At that, Yami was standing up and moving faster than he ever had on the mortal plane towards the hospital wing. 

---------- 

Madame Pomfrey looked up from where she was bustling about, restocking her cures and what-not, and barely caught a glimpse of a figure moving quickly towards the room she had set aside for the now-catatonic Yuugi. Quickly as she could manage, Made pomfrey headed off to follow the figure. 

"Excuse me! You there!" She called out, hoping to catch his/her attention. The figure turned around and revealed itself to be the _other_ Mr. Motou. "oh! Sorry to bother you, I just thought it might be someone who wasn't supposed to be here...." 

Yami looked at her for a moment, and then turned around with a barely audible "No need to apologize..." before heading off again towards Yuugi. The magical nurse had a faint feeling of a commoner being graced with the presence of royalty, before she too went back to what she was doing. 

---------- 

After the slight disruption, Yami moved all the more quickly to get to his Other. **/Aibou? Can you hear me?/**

_/Yami.....You're here.....it hurts...inside my room...../_

Yami quickly sat down beside his Aibou, taking one of the smaller of the two's limp hands in his own. Then, quickly casting a barier around their bodies, He retreaed into his and his Aibou's soul. 

_**/Aibou? Are you here?/** Yami looked around his soul room, seeing no touch of his koi's prescence there, he retreated into the hall between their souls. **/Aibou, can you hear me? Yuugi-chan?** _

/Yami...? where are you? i can't see....it's so dark...../ Yami moved towards the door to his aibou's soul, and opened it, dreading what he would find inside... 

What he found inside was still his Yuugi's room, but just....with the lights turned off. Yuugi was curled up in the corner, like a little child, afraid of the dark. Yami rushed towards him, the room lightening as he moved farther into the room. Finaly he came to Yuugi. Yami drew his soul-mate into his arms, comforting him. **/Shhhh... it's okay, love, it's okay. The darkness is gone...shhh...../**

Yuugi clung to him like a lifeline, crying. **/Come on Aibou. I can feel Dumbledore hovering just outside my bariers. Back to the real world, okay, where there's more light? Come on, my light, You've been out of it for...about two days exactly now....your body, at least, needs some food..../**

Finally, after quite a bit of coaxing, Yuugi and Yami withdrew to their respective bodies, Yami coming conscious first. "Well." he remarked to Dumbledore, who was still hovering outside the bariers the dark spirit hadn't taken down yet. "Well," he repeated. "Yuugi is back. I do not think he is quite ready to teach, but he is back." 

Just then, Yuugi's eyes flickered open. "Yeah......I'm back......" 

---------- 

Wow. That......was....I don't know. Just review, would you? ::puppy dog eyes:: 


	3. Chapter 3

**Destroying Evil**  
A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter Crossover

"Speech" (In English) 

"-Speech-" (In Japanese) 

"#Speech#" (In Egyptian)  
_/Yuugi to Yami/_  
**/Yami to Yuugi/**  
_--Thoughts--_

AUTHOUR'S NOTES -- 

I'm Baaaaaack! Yup, After a little while sitting around writing nothing, I've decided to update Destroying Evil. I need a new title. This one is lame. ::pouts:: Anyways, We're back, and The show is about to start. So dim the lights, find a loved one, get some candy, Lean back, relax, and Read on, faithful readers! 

----------  
LAST TIME on DESTORYING EVIL  
---------- 

_Finally, after quite a bit of coaxing, Yuugi and Yami withdrew to their respective bodies, Yami coming conscious first. "Well." he remarked to Dumbledore, who was still hovering outside the bariers the dark spirit hadn't taken down yet. "Well," he repeated. "Yuugi is back. I do not think he is quite ready to teach, but he is back." _

Just then, Yuugi's eyes flickered open. "Yeah......I'm back......" 

---------- 

Harry yawned sleepily as he wandered into the Great Hall. For some reason he hadn't slept very well last night. Yawning again he flopped down in his usual spot across from Ron and Hermione, who was reading the Daily Prophet 

"Good Morning, Harry!" Ron said cheerfully. "You got up late this morning. Just be glad they've post-poned the classes for a half hour. Most of the teachers were up all night checking up on Proffesor Motou. The one that was unconcious, y'know not the one who was teaching us... By the way, is it just me or did Proffesor Motou number one, the one who taught us, look like some kind of king in his get-up yeasterday, with all that gold?" 

Hermione looked up momentarily from her paper. "You _do_ remember Proffesor Yami saying that he was a _Pharaoh_ from _Egypt_, don't you?" She looked back at her Daily Prophet and Gasped. "Harry, Ron, look at this! Proffesors Yuugi and Yami are in the Bugle!" 

_MUGGLES TO WORK AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Rita Sketer - Field Reporter _

In an unprecedented move, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, (who has been known for Hiring various suspicious characters, like a werewolf, a giant and Mad-Eye Moody) has hired a Muggle, by the name of Yuggi Motoh. Mr. Motoh is a native of Japan and has an openely homosexual relationship with antoher muggle, looking like a slightly older version of himself, by the name of Yami Motoh. The two could not be reached for comment, but It is well known that Yuggi was once the champion of 'Duel Monters' a card game that allegedly stole the lives of several people, and during one tournament, drove several people insane. The two Motohs are often seen in the -- 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stoped reading there, as a yell broke out over the Great Hall, silencing everyone within. 

"SKETER-Teme!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL PERSONALY KILL THAT WOMAN!!!! I WILL RIP OUT HER LUNGS AND HEART AND SET THEM IN FRONT OF HER FOR HER TO SEE AS SHE CHOKES ON HER OWN INABILITY TO BREATHE!! THAT WOMAN'S HEAD IS _MINE_!!!!" 

"Ya-chan? Perhaps, It would be better to rant...a little bit more quietly. We don't want to scare the students, after all." A quieter voice reprimanded what was obviously Yami's. A second later the pair whose voices had just been heard stepped through the doors to the main hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione recognized the shorter of the two as being Motou Yuugi. Yami was clutching a crumpled up copy of the Prophet in his hand. 

"Dammit, aibou, That woman will only spread worse rumors about us than what is true. If she cannot find anything more about us, she will make it up. I do not beleive she is above that." Yuugi and Yami passed the Gryffindor table where Harry and company were sitting. "Good Morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, "Yami said looking their way for a second before turning back to his 'aibou'. "So, therefore, we must confront either the woman herself, or her employers." 

Yuugi stopped walking for a second and doubled back to look at the three they had just passed, who were looking rather dumbfounded that Yami had noticed them at all. "You three helped Yami-chan out the other day? When we first arrived." 

"Um, Yeah?" 

Yuugi bowed deeply at the waist. "Ohayo Gozaimasu. Boku no namae wa Motou Yuugi des. Hajimemashite doozo yoroshiku. Domo arigatou gozaimasu." (1) (Good Morning, My name is Motou Yuugi. It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you very much.) 

The three students ( and pretty much everyone else in the reat hall) stared at this short man with wild hair bowing to them and speaking in a language that no one present seemed to know. As Yuugi stood of from his bow, Yami translated for them. "(see above.) Yuugi and I are greatful to you three for helping me out that first night.# It showed a kindness not often seen in the human world.Our thanks are to thee.#" 

Hermione looked at Yami. "What - what language was that?" Yami sheepishly looked at Yuugi. 

"Dumbledore-sensei said I could trust these three and could speak freeely in front of them, so, as they asked, I told them of Egypt....Is that alright Aibou?" 

Yuugi smiled up at the taller, and distinctly tougher looking one. "Of course Yami." Yuugi looked at Hermione. "The language Yami was using is Ancient Egyptian, which has long died out, but is his first tongue. He did tell you he was Pharaoh, right?" 

---------- 

With this piece of information to chew on, Our Trio of heroes headed off to DADA. Upon arrival, Yuugi was there sitting behind the desk looking through a large folder, while whispering something to himself. As Harry, Ron and Hermionetook seats in the front row they could hear a little of what he was saying. 

"no...no...you're right. yes, yes of-- no..no. we will _not_ be sub- I didn't mean to imply....of course. sorry, koi...hmm. I've got to start teaching now...yes, yes...you might want to move before you become....yes. no. alright..." 

Yuugi stood up and faced the class, as Yami appeared standing behind him, clad in the same thing he had been wearing the day before. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Minna-san! My name is, as you all should know, Motou Yuugi. I will not acctually be teaching you for a while, as my Magick was used up in the relm, and therefore I am still regaining power. I will be making sure Yami doesn't kill any of you." Yuugi's eyes sparkled. "There are certain rules to follow, that might differ from your other classes. Should you require help, you are to first ask any classmates if they can help you first, then you are to come to Yami and myself. Secondly, In the event of Yami showing you the shadow relm, you are not to panic and do as you are told. Although, none of you are quite ready....well...anyways! Right now we will begin study on ancient curses, spells, or charms you may have to defend yourself from that you will likely not encounter in any of your other classes...." 

---------- 

(1) - Very, Very formal introduction type thing. Yeah. I know beginer's japanese, so this is about the extent of what I can say....Other than maybe, "Watashi wa nasu des." Which is 'I am an Eggplant' and 'Watashi wa neko wo tabemas des." Which is 'I eat cats.' (I don't really. It's just fun to say stuff like that in japanese class, and see the look on someone's face as they realize what exactly you said. XDD )


End file.
